


Winter Blues

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: A Very Tomarrymort Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Voldemort Is Grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Our favorite Dark Lord has a cold.





	Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing Caty <3

Harry walked into Voldemort’s office to find the man he loved hunched over his desk, the fire in the fireplace roaring as if it was the middle of winter in the arctic. 

The Dark Lord sniffed, and it was so unlike the man that Harry couldn’t help but giggle.

The quill in the Dark Lord’s hand was slowly dripping ink onto the parchment on the desk, and he, Voldemort, stared blankly down at it, his eyes slightly unfocused.

“Can I help you?” Voldemort asked grumpily, coughing into his hand.

“Darling, I think you have a cold. You can take over the world once you’re well.”  Harry stepped over to Voldemort, placing a hand on the older man’s forehead. Yup, Voldemort definitely had a fever.

“I do not have a cold,” Voldemort grumbled. He sneezed, hard, into a hanky.

“Bedtime!” Harry said in a sing-song voice. “Come on.” Harry tugged the older man’s arm.

“Harry, I am fine, really.”

Harry snorted. “Right, so you don’t mind if I just put out the fire then? You know, the one you have going in _ August _ .”

“Ah.”

“Nagini can’t stand this heat, by the way, she’s been moaning at me all morning-,”

“Alright, so maybe I do feel slightly under the weather.”

“Maybe you do,” Harry agreed easily. “Maybe you’d also like me to lie beside you in bed and keep you warm while you recover.”

“Harry, I think I need to lie down,” Voldemort said seriously, before giving into a series of hacking coughs.

“Mhm.” Harry placed a tender kiss to Voldemort’s feverish forehead. “Come on then.”

 

~*~

 

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing as he walked with Voldemort back to the private suite. Even when suffering from a cold, Voldemort was someone to be feared. 

Death Eaters that dared approach him were reduced to scared, snivelling messes. A feat made more impressive, given that Voldemort had to either cough or sneeze at the end of every sentence.

Harry found it completely and utterly adorable. He wasn’t about to tell Voldemort that until the older man was fully recovered, though.

Harry managed to get Voldemort tucked into bed with only a minimum of fuss, Nagini giving Voldemort a dark look before promptly ignoring him. Choosing instead to drape herself over Harry.

“I told you, she was upset by how hot your office was,” Harry said, fighting a smile at Voldemort’s put out look.

“I hate being sick,” Voldemort announced and Harry couldn’t help the snort that escaped him.

“I had noticed,” he said wearily. “Bed.” He pointed at their bed, Voldemort rolled his eyes but stripped down to his underwear and climbed into the bed.

“I want my teddy bear,” Voldemort muttered crossly, glaring at Harry.

Harry slipped off his robes. “Coming dear.”

“You will be, once I’m better,” Voldemort promised, screwing up his face to hold back a sneeze.

Harry slipped into the bed, stretching out sensually. “I’ll hold you to that,” he grinned.  “Come here.”

Voldemort curled into Harry’s side, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I feel awful,” Voldemort admitted, the privacy of his own rooms allowing him to shrug off his Dark Lord persona.

“I know, Tom.”

“I’m going to-,” Voldemort sneezed, “Why isn’t there a cure for colds yet?!”

“You could always try a Pepper-Up,” Harry offered.

“No, those are best before a cold sets in.”

“Ah, well, good thing I’m here to look after you.”

“Yes,” Voldemort agreed, closing his eyes contentedly. “It is.”


End file.
